Presentless
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Belated Christmas oneshot. Auslly. For Mae. Trish books a Christmas getaway for the Dawson and Moon family after a Romeo and Juliet esque mixup. Everything goes well until Austin realizes he forgot Ally's present. Devastated, she runs off outside in a blizzard. Of course he chases after her. But what happens next? You won't know unless you read it, SO READ IT! And review! :)


"Ally, wait up!" Austin called after his best friend as he struggled to follow her through the thick snow as she attempted to run away, "Ally! There's a freaking blizzard out here! Please come back inside! Please! I'm so sorry, you're so important to me. I didn't mean to..." Near the end of his pleas, his voice broke, as he fell forward, almost collapsing in the snow.

Ally stopped trudging away from him, and turned to face him, tear tracks clear on her cheeks, "If I'm so important to you, how could you forget about me? Where's my present?"

Austin struggled to form a reply, but he didn't know what to say anymore, and the fact that she was so gorgeous didn't help his speechlessness. If anything, the snow swirling around her, falling in her curls, made her all the more beautiful. The cold tinted her cheeks pink, and the hurt and tears in her eyes made her look so vulnerable. Austin just wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms, and kiss away her tears, _kiss her_...but no, that would be crossing a line.

But, wouldn't it be worth it?

* * *

**Flashback**

"I've fixed everything!" Trish announced, walking into Sonic Boom a couple of days before Christmas.

Austin and Ally looked up from the keys and towards her from the grand piano they were tinkering on in the lobby of the store. Suddenly, an unsettled look crossed Ally's features.

"Wait! Fixed what? Did you break something? What did you break? What did you fix?" The stream of questions came from Ally's mouth as she quickly got up from the bench and began inspecting every aspect of the store.

"No, Ally," Trish sighed, "I didn't break anything _material_...I broke something _emotional_."

Midway through her second sentence, Dez walked into the store and made a sad face, formed his hands into the shape of a heart, then split it in half to imply a broken heart.

Trish looked over and noticed what Dez was doing. She stuck her thumb out to point at him, "Yes, watch the bozo."

Ally looked at the two with a funny look and Austin got out from his place at the bench to join the rest of his friends near the front of the store, "What are you talking about, Trish?" Austin asked.

"Um, do you remember when Ally did that fundraiser to help raise money to get the instruments that she accidentally gave away? And then, you were grounded because of your grades, but you snuck out anyways to help Ally? And then, you guys gave me the task of keeping your parents away from each other? And then, I accidentally kinda sorta made them hate each other?"

Austin and Ally nodded at each of her questions and then exchanged a glance at the last one. They looked pointedly at Trish.

"And?" Ally asked.

"Well, this morning, while I was working at Franny's Fruits, all of your parents were there. They didn't run into each other or anything, they were in different aisles. But, I could see them from where I was at the cash register. But, anyways, moving on, when they came to check out, I explained everything."

"Wait, let me get this straight..." Austin began.

Ally interrupted, "Wow, Trish, I can't believe you actually fixed a mess you started. I'm so proud of you!" She went over to give her best friend a hug.

"And," Trish continued, shooting her best friend a smile and returning the hug, "I booked both of your families for a vacation at Liberty Ski Resort in Pennsylvania for a bit of a reconciliation/bonding time! You all leave tomorrow morning, and then leave the day after Christmas!" Trish shoved the tickets in her friends' hands, "You're welcome. I've got to get back to work. It's been five hours since my fifteen minute break ended."

Trish left the store. And, Dez looked at his two friends, "Hey Austin, I'm going to go watch that new romance movie _Under the Mistletoe_. Want to come?"

Austin scoffed, "No...I don't watch romance movies..."

"But, you do!" Dez insisted, "Remember we went last week to that other mo-"

"No!" Austin quickly interrupted, shooting a sheepish grin at Ally, who was smirking at him from behind the counter, "Dez, it's okay, I have to go home and pack, anyways."

Dez turned around, "Fine then," he sniffed, pulling one of his gingerbread men out of his backpack. "I'll just go watch with Benjamin, he _loves_ romance movies...and _he's_ not in denial about it."

Austin and Ally watched him leave, and then Austin turned to Ally.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ally. Because now apparently I have to go pack," Austin said, hugging goodbye to his petite brunette friend.

"I have to close up soon and do the same," she said, giving him an extra squeeze, "But, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They let go of each other and he headed out of the store with a wave goodbye and she smiled to herself, going back to her work.

* * *

Trish's twisted vacay getaway was what brought them to this moment...to Ally in tears, and Austin chasing after her...in a _blizzard._

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

They all had had a really good Christmas vacation together, the families got along just as well as they had before, despite the rift they had going for a few months. Everything was perfect until they exchanged gifts that Christmas morning. They had all given their parents gifts respectively and their parents had given them their gifts when Ally stood up with a bulky shaped package. She handed it to Austin with a huge smile on her face.

"For me?"

She nodded and he ripped it open to find the newest Taylor guitar with a note written by Taylor Swift herself that said, "Keep Rocking Austin! And, Don't Look Down! ;) -Taylor Swift"

"Oh my goodness, Ally! This is awesome, and so thoughtful!" He reached up to give his best friend a squeeze. She started to pull away, but he pulled her in tighter, lingering a bit longer, her strawberry scent filling his nostrils. He let go a second later, however, and traced Taylor's signature, especially the part that said, 'Don't Look Down' "When did you get this signed?" he asked, "And...the don't look down part?"

"Well, I went to go visit Taylor up in the room after the performance to see if she was okay, and I explained to her what happened. Then,she dropped by Sonic Boom one day while the mall was relatively empty and you, Trish, and Dez were uncharacteristically not around and I asked her to sign this for you...which she did," Ally explained.

Austin laughed, "I was expecting a longer story from you."

"Hey!" Ally swatted him, "I'm practicing on being more concise."

She looked expectantly at him and Austin was confused until it dawned on him..._her present..._He forgot her present. Well, it wasn't that he forgot, it was just that she was so hard to shop for and he wanted her gift to be perfect. So, he had put hers aside to do later...and he had procrastinated to the point that he had completely forgotten...

"Um, Ally, about your gift," Austin began, setting his new guitar aside, "I kindasortadonthaveonebecause iforgotandimsorry." He mumbled the last part out.

"What?" Ally asked.

"I kindasortadonthaveonebecause iforgotandimsorry," he mumbled once again.

"Huh?"

Austin took a deep breath and then spoke normally, "I kinda sorta don't have one because I forgot and I'm sorry."

Ally fell silent, looking hurt, and uttered out a small, almost inaudible, "Oh." She then turned to the parents who were currently deep in conversation on the couches a few feet away from her and Austin, "Um, may I please be excused?"

Lester, her father, smiled down at her, "Of course, sweetie." He didn't bother asking what for or where she was going because Ally was a good child and didn't normally do anything reckless.

Only Austin detected the slight tremor in her voice, and knew what it meant. "Wait, Ally," he reached up to grab her arm as she got up and tried to leave.

"Don't," she warned, pulling her arm out of his grasp and heading out into the hallway.

He knew her well enough to give her a few moments alone, so he sat there quietly, plucking the guitar strings on his new guitar, when he looked out the window and noticed the snow falling hard outside.

"Um, I'm gonna go with her," Austin quickly said to his parents, who nodded. He put his guitar aside and bolted after Ally (after grabbing his coat of course) which lead them to the situation they were currently in.

* * *

**Present**

Austin tried to shake the thought of kissing Ally out of his mind. "You are so important to me, Ally. Don't ever forget that. But, I just don't have a gift for you because you're so important to me that I just wanted your gift to be perfect. So, I left doing your present aside to see if an idea would come to me, but none ever did and I eventually forgot. And, I'm so sorry."

Ally glanced at him, wanting to accept his apology, but just shook her head instead, wiping her eyes, "This is stupid. I don't even know why I'm so upset. Christmas isn't about being materialistic, it's about love and friendship and Jesus being born and...it's just, well...I don't know what I was expecting and I'm probably just overreacting and..."

Suddenly, a thought popped into Austin's head (er, the same thought actually), and in a few not so swift strides (hard to be smooth when you're trudging through the snow in a blizzard, even for _the_ Austin Moon) he had reached Ally's side, "I actually do have a present."

"Huh?" Ally looked at him confused, "What is it?"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Don't look down," with that, he tilted her chin upwards to face him and crashed his lips onto hers. Yes, they were both cold and numb and could barely feel, but the kiss was still electrifying as Ally wound her hands up his chest and around to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck and his arms twisted around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss deepened, but then they had to pull away for air. Stupid air.

"Best Christmas present ever," Ally murmured, her lips still close to Austin's.

He smiled down at her, "Merry Christmas," he gave her another chaste kiss on the lips and then pulled away to entangle his fingers with hers, "Now let's get inside. I don't think kissing in a blizzard is very smart of us. And our parents are probably wondering where we are."

Ally nodded at him, and they both ran for the cabin to get to the nice, warm indoors.

* * *

Suffice to say, they ended up with severe colds afterwards. But, hey it was worth it, and it was definitely a Christmas to remember. Besides, they got to be sick _together_, what more could they ask for?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, I know it's late for Christmas...oops...but anyways, this oneshot is dedicated to Mae, the flawless human being that she is and I hope that it lived up to her expectations...kinda...sorta...hopefully...well, I'm not the best writer, so I'm hoping it was at least halfway decent. Anyways, the * is for an author's note to tell you that Taylor guitars and Taylor Swift are not related to each other in any way, shape or form, they just happen to have the same name. But, I hope you all had fantastic Christmases and other holiday things and yay New Years is coming! So review and just have a great break or whatever else you could be doing!**

**XOXOXO,**

**Bubblelina15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or the plot really...it was Mae's...and yes BYE!**


End file.
